riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Generation
The Universal Generation Of The Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 Or R.F.F.S.7. To be more precised is considered to be the main Antagonist of The Universe Of Hora and The Milky Way Galaxy. The Federation Strike 7 is a giant army manufactured completely from the Soul Gravers Of Rivera from the Continents Of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow, and Beltlogger Sector. The Federation Strike 7 Collapsed Completely after the events of Operation New Overload when Europe was completely overrun and occupied, dropping the Continent from 50 States to 4. Despite all of the humans lost in the Corruption it was still not enough to stop the surging Universal Earth Alliance and this victory also led to the Federation Strike 7 into complete and utter Desirae with a tremendous amount of confusion within the circuits leaving the remaining Belligerents of The Federation Strike 7 To Fend Against the Earth Invasion Themselves, Despite collapsing In 2287, It was announced by Universal Earth General Horace Sanders, that the main date of the collapsing was done by the time of the End of the Rivera Federation War In 2289. Rise Of The Federation Strike 7 The Rivera Federation Universal Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2154, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with The Continentals, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Helior Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost Of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Continental Forms of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2158 The Ghost Of Hitler has completely Overcome Highland and he later became known as Dictator Highland seconds later the rest of the Continental's including the Soul Walkers, Horcuba Hallwoiea Williams, Shadow Horde and Markana Gunghollow Williams. Within Months Europodia, Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight shot Into Space. Commanders *'Dictator Horace Highland Rivera/Continentals...' *'War Kaiser Horcuba Hallwoeia Williams...' *'Commander Markana Gunghollow Williams...' *'Staff Kaiser Tollar Shadow Hord...' *'Company Leader Jennetta Mzolai & Stryker Gorger Rivera...' *'Queen Of War Sukia Highland Rivera...' *'Kaiser Leader Luna Core Rivera...' *'War Queen Sakura Tora...' *'Princess Ura Jorana & Kaiser Leader Negative 9/N.D.H.R....' Belligerents *'Joint Sea Cores:' The Joint Sea Cores were considered to be the Navy Of The Federation Strike 7 Commanded and Commended by Hallwoeia Williams, and were composed of about thousands of U-Rudder 2's, and only Hundreds of U-Rudder 1's This Military Belligerents was the only one that contained U-Rudder 2's no other Belligerents did. The Joint Sea Cores Collapsed After the Earth forces Occupied the Island Of Hallwoeia during the End Of South Riverain Sea Campaign. *'Jennetta 3rd Core:' Commended By Jennetta Mzloai ,The Jennetta 3rd Core was considered to be the Federation Strike 7's Only Belligerents that was ever lead by a Female. It was Composed as the Shield Belligerents of the group and was as well responsible for the Construction Of The Riverian City Of New Gunghollow. The 3rd Cores Crumbled During the Second Battle Of New Gunghollow in 2206. *'Rivera North Calvary:' Commended By Shadow Hord, The Rivera North Calvary was considered to be The Federation Strike 7's Jungle Invaders, For Heavily Wooded Areas such as Forests On Earth Or Forests On Fera, This Belligerents later lost half of their Military power during the Battle Of Fera In 2175, and Dissolved 2 Weeks Later. *'89th, Hell Cores:' Commended by Highland Rivera, the 89th Hell Cores, Are composed of A Mixture Of Heavy Armor and The National Luftwaffe of The Federation Strike 7. The Hell Cores were considered to be the most strongest Ground And Air Attack Invaders Throughout all of the other Belligerents. The Hell Cores Downfall Occurred On August 8th, 2270, during Earth's Invasion Of Hottora, Leaving The Federation Strike 7 without It's most powerful Belligerent. *'Federation Moon Walkers:' Commended By Princess Ura Jorana, The Ruler of The Federation Strike 7's Foundation and Highland's Formal Girlfriend. The Moon Walkers were known to be City Sweeps that would often enter the Cites of both the Hora Universe and the Milky Way Galaxy and Occupy them until Further Orders are to be distributed. The Force Dissolved During the Second Battle Of Chicago when the Federation Strike 7 was finally thrown off of Earth. *'Joint Armored 89:' Commanded By Gunghollow Williams the Joint Armored 89 was considered to be the Fist Of The Federation Strike 7. It was composed of a large amount of Infantry from up to 30 or 50,000, with a large amount of Medium armored Vehicles such as Strikers. During Earth's Invasion Of Gunghollow On January 5th, 2214, The Armored 89 Colapsed by The Brutal Advance Of The Invading Earth Armies. Surviving & Later Collapsed Belligerents *'43rd Yiera Armored Cores:' A Second Armored Cores Commanded By Gunghollow Williams and Shadow Hord, This Belligerent Was Organized after The Downfall Of The Joint Armored 89, After Earth's Occupation Of Gunghollow. It was considered to be the Federation Strike 7's Second Fist Of War after the Destruction of the 2nd Fist. The Belligerent Collapsed After The Rouge Victory during The Battle Of Remix Village. '' *'Ark Assault Division Columns:' ''The Newly Developed Back Up Belligerent Set Up By Sukia Highland Rivera Leading her first Division During the Closing Years Of The Rivera Federation War. It was The Federation Strike 7's Final Strength Against The Earth And Rouge Invasion Of Beltlogger Sector. It was Passed By Large groups of Snipers, Strikers, and Infantry, Also to be known as the Stealth Garrison. The Ark Divisions was completely annihilated After The Earth Victory At Neira. '' *'59th Medium Armor Divisions:' ''Founded In 2162 during the events of the Universal War, and collapsed among the surviving Belligerents during the major crash of 2287 in the closing events of operation New Overload. *'70th Armored Cores:' Founded by Sakura Tora in 2155, It consists of Strikers, heavy armored vehicles, and Rudder 1's the Belligerent collapsed after the Universal Earth victory At Sierra In 2215... *'89 Star Legion:' Was the most elite force in the entire Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Arsenal. It survived until Rivera's Occupation In 2289... The division holds a large number of HoloShots and journals, of the years during both the Universal and Rivera Federation War On Earth. After the Legion's downfall the Journals were recovered by Earth Scientist and Encore soldier's where they were reviewed on what they have been doing before the War had come to Earth, and the events of the Universal War. *'Attacker Group 89:' Commandeered by Luna Core Rivera On Behalf Of Hunter Core Rivera who gave her the Authority to Organize the Group. It was the Replacement for the Collapsed Federation Moon Walkers that Fell After Earth's Victory On their Home world Back in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was Made up of Mostly Air to ground Aircraft such as Gunships and Drop ships. The Attacker Collapsed after The Earth Occupation Of Neira, the same date during the Ark Division's Downfall. Military 'Infantry' The Federation Strike 7 Military Organization Is consists of Thousands Of Millions Of Clones of the 21 Continental forms Of Europodia... Each one with a different type of strength and Ability... Despite being heavily weaker than those of the Normal Continentals the Clones are designed and programed with special types of Commands such as Melee kills and most importantly Shooting abilities... the Clones are said to have been able to shoot better than those of the actual Continentals and they were designed and programed for one exact Mission'' "SEARCH & DESTROY..."'' The FS7 Length of Infantry Power is about 402,000 Power Of Legions, making them entirely difficult to defeat in War, plus all of the Destroyed androids that were killed in Battle were repaired, than brought back out to fight again. It wasn't until the Fall Of Sierra, when these repair factories finally shut down, leaving only Rivera to aide the FS7 in their repairs for Infantry units. Android Grunts are the primary Infantry Units In the Federation Strike 7 Military, They are considered to be Manufactured Clones of Dictator Highland Rivera, Hunter Core Rivera, Shark Hososoria Rivera, and the rest of the walking Continental's except for Hoysoria who appear to be apart of the heavy armored divisions of the MoonWalker Military. Despite a tremendous number of Androbotic clones there are a few random soldiers fighting in the FS7 Military. These Androids are mostly citizens of Europe, Beltlogger Sector, or any Continent on Rivera, who are considered to be loyal to the MoonWalkers. These Androids are considered to be Reprise Fighters due to the fact that they are not cloned from the Continental's They use the exact same weapons except for the R.F.P.B. which was mostly used for the Hunters. The United 56 Proton Blaster was given to the Reprise fighters in order to replace the R.F.P.B. blasters that are already used by Hunters. 'Armor' The main armored Legions of the FS7, compose of Rudder-1 Nazi Submarines out of water with 4 Tracks, as well as a large bulk of Z-90 Battle Tanks, that entered the war late in 2189. The FS7 also contain a large quality of Strykers (Cars that act like APC's, with a Proton Turret ontop of the Cab) They also contain Hell Bombardment Artillery Tanks from the 11th, Century that survived the War Of 1211. The FS7 Legion of vehicles is up to 40,000 Strong, about 2 Numbers lower than the Infantry. 'Space Navy' ' ' The Rivera Federation: Federations Strike 7 Star Navy is a branch of the R.F.F.S.7. Military responsible solely for naval operations; its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of fighters and bombers and the method of delivery for the R.F.F.S.7. military legions, fighting on the ground. At its best, the R.F.F.S.7. Navy fielded thousands of warships, most being able to carry fighters, dropships, ground troops and vehicles. Composes of Rivera Federation Star Arora, class Cruisers and Hail Arora Class Battleships. Their first Successful Arora Tyrus Class Carrier, the RHM Punk Star, made the beginning of Carriers for the FS7 Navy. It would also mark a historical event In Rivera Federation History, for the Rivera Federation has never once used Carriers during their early Conflicts In Hora. The only ships that was considered to be constructed by the FS7 Was the RHM Hail Fire, and the which would later be known as the 4th Sister of the Orbital Star Sisters, and the RHM Disaster, a Ship that was never completed... The FS7 during the early days of the Universal War rarely constructed any Carriers from Beltlogger 5 at the time, But after the Occupation of Fera, In 2164, Carriers were later Manufactured to serve in the FS7 Star Fleet. These carriers were heavily armored and were known to be bigger than those of the Star Arora Class Cruisers and Battleships, the standard Military War ships in Rivera Federation Military History... The First Carrier to ever be launched In Rivera Federation History would be the RHM Punk Star Constructed From Beltlogger 5 In 2172, months before the FS7 Invasion of Equestria in December... After the success of the Punk Star, the FS7 Controlled Beltlogger 5 Began a mass produce of newly made Arora Tyrus Class Carriers. 'Giants' Giants were referred to as Mecha's or Monsters, Though little has been used during the events of the Rivera Federation War, The Giants are often used as super walkers for breaking through tough U.E.A or Horan Power Defense lines that are impossible to break through. The Giant Faction of the Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 composes of 4 Specific Super Walkers, A Riviera Crawlers, Terus Crushers, Gojira Star Mechs, and Hell Lizards. Each one has a different type of design for patrol or offensive technology. Riviera's are often used to attack the strongest of Enemy positions, due to It's intense armor, Terus Crushers mostly roam the Desert areas as transports for FS7 Desert branches, the Gojira Star Mech, are specially designed Mech's that were constructed from Steel after the FS7 Earth Invasion, and were mostly used for paroling different regions except for mountains, and Hell Lizards were mostly used as Anti Air Assets, they were Re manufactured from the Continental Hojara Hoystoria Rivera, and added with special type of weaponry and laser cannons. The Giants thcik armor protects them from Regional obstacles and enemy fire. 'Ocean Navy' During the Era of the Universal War, and the Rivera Federation War, The Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7, never had an Ocean navy at the given time. During the Early mid and end years of the Rivera Federation War On Earth, and other Universes. The FS7's only ocean Navy was known as a giant fleet of Submarines known as Rudder 2's, that would often patrol the oceans and sink any ships that were entering or leaving port. During the Occupation Of Rivera, Rudder 1's have been pulled off of the ground and was ordered to enter the Seas to reinforce the surviving Rudder 2's in the South Riverian Sea. Due to lack of Rudder 1's on the land, It became Imparitive that the FS7 needs an Ocean defense, but had no reserves to Construct an oceab navy. By the mid 2270's The FS7 eventually began to Use a navy that consists of World War I & II Battle ships, Cruisers, and Destroyers that managed to survive Earth before being beamed back onto Rivera, In the 2270's the very years that were known as one of the closing years of the Rivera Federation War on Rivera, during the Battle Of The South Riverian Sea. After the U.E.A, occupation of the South Riverian Sea, The FS7's Only Ocean Navy was now known to be at rest at the bottom of the South Riverian Sea. Traitors ''Military Equipment FS7 technology is often referred to as more deadlier than anything created by man, as it is constructed in the use of Lasers, Proton fire, and Repeating Cutters. While FS7 technology is far more advanced than human technology, the FS7 leadership seems to be ignorant of how precise or powerful their technology can be. This is likely because the FS7 themselves possess only limited understanding of fleshlings, which would later be one of the major reasons why the FS7 wanted to exterminate anything that was organic. While humans are capable of learning and often improving on new technology, FS7 advances are significantly slower, mostly due to rebellious antics that are happening on both Beltlogger 12, and Rivera's Industries, back on Planet Rivera. As the 22nd Century came to close, Its technology became limited due to lack of supplies, and fuel in order to keep the Industries powered up. Like there old Rivera Federation counter parts, FS7 ships can enter Warp space and travel faster than light. However, the FS7 equivalent of the RHM United is far more efficient and reliable. FS7 vessels do not suffer the "temporal fluidity" of the Warp Space to such a degree as human vessels. However, after a Warp Space jump, FS7 ships generally experience a temporary power outage, leaving the ship vulnerable to attack. As a result, FS7 battle groups are much more efficient when acting as a coordinated group, and can strike more quickly and decisively. FS7 starships use Star engines for propulsion in space, rather than traditional fuel engines, like those of the Rivera Federation had been using since the Before Earth era. FS7 drive systems seem to be propelled by an unusual combination of gravity "waves" and some form of highly reactive Laser displacement, but the actual means and method of propulsion is currently beyond human understanding.41 Both starships and ground vehicles are equipped with various forms of anti-gravity technology, allowing ships to hover easily inside an atmosphere and allowing frictionless movement of vehicles across terrain. The FS7 never developed advanced AI technology due to their hatred of Organic Life forms. FS7 architecture is known for its curved, Riverian City styles that had been around since before Big Bang. During the war on Old Earth, FS7 began the Gunghollow Project in the fall of 2168. By that time A Riverian city was constructed in East Africa where the Island of Gunghollow once stood, naming the City New Gunghollow, that was constructed as a gift for Hallwoiea's little brother Markana in 2169. 'Fire Arms' Most of the FS7 arsenal is Laser-Energy-based Directed Weapons, during the early stages of the Parties uprising the FS7 contained a large total of Rivera Federation Manufactured guns, from ARK-78's, MG.42's, R.74,'s and others that were captured after the fall of Beltlogger Sector, in 2158. However the FS7 are known to utilize and produce guns of there own, as the Universal War would drag on through out the rest of the Universe of Hora. ARK-78's were known by the Continental's to be the more rugged and far more effective than energy based weapons. Each of the laser based guns use a power cells cartriadge to provide power to the internal components- most importantly a high energy current at the muzzle end of the weapon- to complete the cycling, ignition and release operation of the weapon. some guns use power cells, which would allow operators to fire their guns repeatedly without having to reload. R.F.F.S.7. laser weapons are effective, when it comes to both close range, and long distance, with enough punching power to break through any concentrated earth Allow made by man, or anything else that was created from the hands of flesh. They due however contain a small downside for their technology. As such, they are prone to overheating, a weakness among the weapon class, in which fleshlings can get away or kill the operator using it. The R.F.F.S.7.'s main bulk of guns before the creation of power cells were known to be ammunition based weapons, the most common of these being energy based weapons. These weapons appear to use special cooling system in which allows the user to fire several rounds, without intense over heation. These types of weapons are very dangerous because of their punching power, though weaker than those of the power core based, they are able to breach and penetrate anything created by flesh with no problem at all, leaving fleshlings exposed, even while in cover. Though the R.F.F.S.7. contain a huge hatred for swords, as well as other weapons created for melee attacks. They also began to construct weapons for close range combat rather than those used by hunters, and shot guns. The most well known, is the Universal Swords, used solely by higher ranking FS7 officials. Creating a solid blade of superheated energy, it has both ceremonial and martial value to the R.F.F.S.7, and its possession is closely monitored. Secondly is the claws of Continentals that were already imported within the bodies of the regular Continentals during there manufacturing. '''List Of Fire arms for the Faction, The Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7' Pistols *'Core Pistols:' () *'A Jada 43:' () Rifles *'Ravage 46' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Aray 12:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Posidon 89:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Agile Rifle:' () *'RA.86:' () Sub Machine Guns *'Refire' () *'The G.r.:' () Rangerian Fire Arm... *'The Tyrus:' () *'Rastfire 41:' () *'Grail Shot:' () *'MR.69:' () Assault Rifles *'ARK 78:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Ford 62:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Beltlogger 87:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Brenda:' () *'Hale Torus:' () *'United Star Shot:' () *'Yar 8:' () *'ARK 89:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm *'The Frost:' () Light Machine Guns *'Terrance 7:' () *'Carter 69:' () Heavy Machine Guns *'RAVAGER 42:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Ra.98:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Lord 900:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm...' *'Rivera Rapid Power Devastator:' () *'Rave Slave:' () *'Proton 5:' () Sniper Rifles *'Ravage 46 Sniper:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Ignition Rifle:' () *'The Whitchfield:' () *'Long Shot:' () Rocket Launchers *'Ran 789:' () *'Rangor 489:' () Rivera Federation Fire Arm... *'Thorg 4:' () *'Olympus Cannon:' () *'Stinger 78:' () *'Star:' 'Vehicles' R.F.F.S.7. vehicles use advanced ground traction's, wheels, as well as anti-gravity technology for propulsion, and are well armored and well armed. Though often faster than their Earth counterparts, FS7 vehicles are more unstable over uneven terrain where the sudden changes affects its handling. All FS7 vehicles are made from a Dark grey, Black or dark blue metal, said to be much more advanced than any alloy known to Humans, and all FS7 vehicles are nicknamed after some kind of supernatural entity by all of the flesh populations, except for Riviera's and Hocusts. Recently, R.F.F.S.7. vehicles and technology have been incorporated into the FS7's arsenal. Though more primitive, they serve the Continentals' need for flesh extinction. FS7 vehicles are not named after any other entities, and rather than being a series of FS7 vehicles are regarded as native European technology. Around 50% Of all R.F.F.S.7. vehicles are created and developed from Beltlogger 12, Rivera's asteroid colony of war, while another 89% Is mostly manufactured and developed from Europe, on Rivera's surface. Most all military vehicles on the ground are manufactured from Europe, while those of the air and space, are constructed from Beltlogger 12 in orbit. 'Maintenance' Despite being Metal, The FS7 contain a small form of medical equipment that allows androids damaged in battle to become repaired, than brought out to fight again. These are known as Repair bays, Repair bays are used for maintenance on both Androids, and Vehicles alike of the R.F.F.S.7. Military. They are about 39% of repair bays on land, another 21% on the front lines, and about 60% On FS7 Star Arora Class Cruisers. ''Music 'Comparison' 'The Roman Empire' The Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Military is deliberately based on the Ancient Roman Empire in the years of both the ancient times of BC & AD, Proving that they were once superior but than collapsed due to endless Inland fighting for power and economical problems in which triggered the entire empire to decline both West and East, and later Rome herself. The Federation Strike 7 was the exact same problem but instead of endless Inland fighting it collapsed with the tremendous number of deaths of the Continental's, or the affects of the Riverian Soul Virus Invader Gavin. 'Universal War & Rivera Federation War' 'Universal War' '''The Universal War' Was the Prelude to the Rivera Federation War Revealing the Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 Blitzkrieg Of The Universe Of Hora including it's Planet Of Power Colonies In different types of Sectors and Gamas located throughout the entire Hora Galaxy. After the Occupation of Sierra the War would later enter the Milky Way Galaxy 90,000,000 Light years away from the Universe Of Hora, and was later declared the Rivera Federation War's Beginning. 'Fall Of Rivera' The Invasion Jeromoria Was The first major Operation That led to the beginning of the Universal War and their Blitzkrieg Of Rivera In the Early fall of 2158. It was strategized as A Surprise Invasion By The Federation Strike 7 That was similar to the Rivera Federation Invasion during the War Of 1211, Only this time the Whole continent of Jeromoria came under Occupation Of the Entire Federation Strike 7, and The Invasion was unleashed from Gunghollow To The North East, Hallwoiea To the South West, and Europodia too the South Just right on it's Boarders. Jeromoria Despite Occupation Jeromoria was Considered to be the only Continent to Fight the Federation Strike 7 Occupation during The Years Of the Rivera Federation War. 'The Blitz Of Hora' 'Rivera Federation War' The Rivera Federation War, Was a war between Rivera, The Universe Of Hora and Earth, when The Continentals were Reprogrammed To Conquer Earth and Rid It of all It's Life in hopes of turning the planet into a Riverian Industry for mass producing weapons and other androids. The Rivera Federation however was basically Re manufactured out Of Continentals and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Earth Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of The Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 Home world Of Rivera, with the help of the FS7 constructed city New Gunghollow in Kenya East Africa. The Brutally Enraged Universal Earth Alliance, Vowed Vengeance On Rivera leading to the first time in history that aliens from another galaxy entered the Universe of Hora. The Rivera Federation Antics were so cruel and angering that the People Of Earth continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight the For the Rivera Federation and their Acts Of Aggression To The Human Race, because of this Earth was no longer showing any Mercy There Rivera's androids Just As The Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 has Done To Them On Their Planet Such as Brutal Massacres. Collapse Re Establishment 'Death Rivera War' 'Annihilation' Trivia *''The R.F.F.S.7. Was known as a Parody of the Roman Empire, that lasted 500 Years from 25BC to 425AD...'' *''The FS7 were cruel heartless Machines run by Europe, Until the War backfired to Rivera In 2215...'' *''The forces of the FS7, were 20% Continental Manufactured Copies, while another 49% Reprise Fighters fighting for The Continentals and Rivera....'' *''The Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7, were known to also be a Parody of The Martians of War Of The Worlds, mostly due to there war crimes agianst humanity and other Species across the Milky Way Galaxy and the the Harmony Universe as well...'' *''The FS7's Main Intials were R.F.F.S.7. as the Party Abrivieation...'' Category:Organization Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Factions